A Sneeze in Time
A Sneeze in Time '''is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on November 5, 1994) Plot The episode begins with Mr. Bumpy and Squishington starting up a rocket ship, Squish is pumping up the rocket and is too exhausted to concentrate, Squish is dizzy and his vision is blurry and he accidentally grabs the wrong switch. Mr Bumpy is sent spinning out of control around the room and crashes into a pillow on the bed. Bumpy is covered in feathers but is unharmed from the crash. Bumpy says something which accidentally offends Squishington and the heartbroken blue monster leaves. Bumpy realizes he hurt his best friend's feelings and wishes he could go back and fix it. Bumpy sneezes from a feather and comes up with a plan to sneeze himself back in time. He straps a clock to his back, tickles his nose with a feather and sneezes himself through time. As Bumpy watches time going backwards he says how cool it is and that he looks so cute going backwards. When he finally gets to his stop he pulls an emergency brake rope and he is at the point before he accidentally offended Squishy. After Bumpy lands on the dresser, he sees the other Bumpy from the past and pulls him away and tells him to take 5. The other Bumpy calls him an impostor, while the first Bumpy claims to be the original one of a kind bump roast. As the two continue to argue until one of the Bumpys suggest "A Burp Off" the start burping at each other until the Bumpy from the past flies of the dresser. Bumpy is victorious and leaps off the dresser in front of Squishington. Bumpy stops Squish and tells him not to move a "missile", he turns to the viewers and says "a little rocket humor". Squish gives a little smile and listens to his friend. Bumpy is now wearing a professors hat and tries to give Squish a lesson about rockets while talking in a patronizing voice. He pulls out a paint brush with green paint and he paints the pressure lock, telling Squish that it keeps the pressure in. Bumpy then paints the release valve blue and tells him not to touch. Bumpy tells Squish that green is good and blue is bad, then he repeats it again. Squishy is then offended by what Bumpy is saying and then says "don't you mean blue is stupid, like me?" Bumpy then tries to tell Squish that he doesn't want him to mess up, Squish gets upset and thinks Bumpy is calling him a mess up. Squish is heartbroken, he picks up the air pump and tells Bumpy to "do it himself", he then throws the pump on the ground and leaves. The pump lands in Bumpy's mouth and he starts swallowing the air. His eyes begin to inflate, his face puffs up and he starts flying around the room like an out of control balloon. Bumpy then slams into the wall, lands on the ground and realizes that he just made everything worse. Bumpy then tries again with going back in time at the same moment going backwards and pulling the emergency brake rope again to the exact same moment. Bumpy then meets up with his two clones from the past, Bumpy tries to talk to his past selves but they tell him to get lost. Bumpy tells his "Bro's" to chill on the attitude, and ask why they have to do everything their way. One of the angry Bumpy clones ask why do they have to do what he says, while Bumpy reply's back that he is from the future, making him older and he blows his tongue at them. The two Bumpy clones then claim that they are the eldest, they then start fighting and arguing with each other. The original Bumpy then whacks the two Bumpy clones, saying that was for hurting Squishington's feelings. Bumpy jumps off the shelf and appears to Squishington, Bumpy tries to act nice and calls him "Darling Squishington" and tells him to pump away to his hearts content. Squish is startled and drops the bike pump onto Bumpy's foot, Bumpy tells Squish that's okay because he doesn't want to upset Squish again. Squish tries to pick up the pump, while the hose is wrapped around Bumpy's leg, Squish pulls onto the pump and it breaks, hits the pressure value and the rocket launches off while Bumpy is stuck to the rocket and screams. Bumpy then returns feeling dizzy, he tells Squish that was fun and says thanks. Squish is worried and flinches, he then ask Bumpy if he is not mad at him, Bumpy tells Squish of course not and says that Squish is his main monster, Squish is happy and replies "right Mr. Bumpy". Bumpy is filled with joy and a heavenly spot light shines on him, Bumpy is glad that he finally did it right, but then one of the Bumpy clones grabs him and the two clones start fighting with Bumpy. Squishington witnesses this and begs them to stop fighting and can they just get along. The first Bumpy's points out that they are scaring Squishington, and is blaming the other clones. The second Bumpy says that he is the only one not offending him, Squish hears this and is confused. The first Bumpy then claims that the second one was never nice to the "poor doofus", Squish hears this and his hurt by the remark. The second Bumpy then says that he is always nice to Squish even when he does "stupid things", Squish also hears this and is heartbroken. Squishington then starts crying and says that all the Bumpy's are mean and that he is "never ever ever" coming out and shuts the door behind him. The three Bumpy's realizes all the trouble they have done, and they just made everything three times worse, three times more insulting and three times more offensive. Bumpy then ask if there is anything they can do to make Squish feel better. Just then a loud sneeze is heard from inside the toy box, a bright light flashes and a figure wearing a silver and red space suit appears. The 3 Bumpy clones drop to the ground before the mysterious stranger, one Bumpy ask "are you the ghost of Christmas past". The figure takes off his space helmet revealing to be Squishington from the Future, saying that he has come through time to help Bumpy, and the other two too. The three Bumpy clones bow down to Future Squishington and tells him to embark his wisdom. Future Squish says that he never forgot the day when his best friend split into three and insulted him, he then tells them that when you say a mean thing you cannot take it back. Bumpy then believes that there is no hope, while Future Squish tells him there is always hope, he then holds out his hand and tells them to heed this sign. Just then Molly Coddle appears dangling from a piece of string wearing a fairy costume. Bumpy ask who is she, and Future Squish says she is the "Moral Fairy" here to teach Bumpy the moral. Molly then tells Bumpy what to do, learn from your mistake, promise to never do it again and finally apologizes and tell Squish that they are sorry. The two Bumpy clones then joke around, saying he should have thought of that with his new brain, while the other Bumpy says he should have felt in in his heart. Molly then tells Bumpy to knock it off and whacks him on the nose with her fairy wand. Molly then yells out "JUST DO IT", her string then bounces like a bungee cord and she is pulled away. Squishington comes out from the door, the three Bumpy clones then appear, they tell Squish that they are sorry and that they will never do it again. Squish is filled with joy and happily accents the apology, he then ask Bumpy how did he know the right thing to say. Bumpy then says he "had a little help from a friend". Future Squish then smiles, he strikes a triumphant pose and then lets out a big sneeze and he sneezes himself away. Bumpy then waves farewell to Future Squish, he says that he didn't know who he was, he then turns to the viewers and mutters "or where he got that skanky fairy", he then says that he wanted to thank him. The three Bumpy's then wave in unison, Squish then ask Mr. Bumpy how come there are still three of him. Bumpy then realizes that Squish is right, he then tells his other two clones that the show is over and that they can vanish now. However, the other two Bumpy's refuse to leave and want to stay. The three Bumpy clones begin to argue and they all shout out "Oh Yeah?!" and they instantly explode. Squish then faces the viewers and says "looks like this means it's the end of the show", Squish then smiles, strikes a pose and he blows up too, ending the episode. Trivia * Mr Bumpy says "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Past", which is a reference to Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol." * Two of the Bumpy's quote the Scarecrow and the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. "Why, I should've figured it out with my new brain" "I should've felt it in my heart". * Molly appears as the Moral Fairy, this could be a reference to the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio, or a reference to the Tooth Fairy. * In this episode, Mr Bumpy gets away with saying the word "skanky", when he calls Molly a "skanky fairy", but he also says it under his breath. * First time Molly Coddle plays her role. * Molly Coddle makes a cameo in the end of this episode. Quotes '''Bumpy: Are you the Ghost of Christmas past?! Future Squish: Ha, no you little dickens. I'm Squishington! Actually I am a Future Squishington come back through time to help you. Oh, and you two too. Bumpy: Embark thy wisdom, your Squishy-ositude. Future Squish: I never forgot this faithful day when my best chum split into three and insulted me. You see, once you say a mean thing you cannot take it back. Bumpy: then there is no hope, while Future Future Squish: Oh contraire, civil. There is always hope. Heed this sign! Bumpy: Gasp! Who is she oh wise Squishington? Future Squish: She is the Moral fairy. Here to drive the point of my story. Molly: Okay, number one: you must learn from your mistake, number 2 promise you'll never do it again, and number 3... Bumpy: Shake well before using? Molly: No, step 3 is apologize, tell Squishington you're sorry. Bumpy 1: Why, I should've figured it out with my new brain. Bumpy 2: I should've felt it in my heart Molly: (hitting Bumpy on the nose) Knock it off! JUST DO IT! All 3 Bumpy's: We're sorry, Squishington. Honest, Really. We'll never do it again... Squish: How did you know just the right words to say? Bumpy: I had a little help... From a friend. Bumpy: I don't know who he was.... Or where he got that skanky fairy... But I wanted to thank him... Squish: Um, how come there are still 3 of you Mr Bumpy? Bumpy: You're right, Squish. Hey you two, show's over. You can vanish now! Bumpy 2: You vanish... Bumpy 3: I'm staying!... Bumpy 1: Why, I outta! All 3 Bumpy's: Oh Yeah?! (All 3 Bumpy's exploding) Squish: Oops. Looks like it means it's the end of the show... (Squish blows up) Gallery Bumpy upset.JPG Bumpy gloomy.JPG Bumpy feathers.JPG Bumpy at the door2.JPG Bumpy at the door.JPG Squish leaving.JPG Sad squishi.JPG Crashed into pillow.JPG Rocket starting.JPG Squish pump.JPG Squishy smiling1.JPG Stopping squish.JPG Bumpy burps.JPG Strong bumpy.JPG Double trouble.JPG Bumpy about to sneeze.JPG Bumpy time travel.JPG Bumpy crashed.JPG Twice as bumpy.JPG Teacher bump.JPG Squish worried.JPG Bumpy redo.JPG Bumpies everywhere.JPG Triple bumpy.JPG Bumpy swallowing air.JPG Squishy offended.JPG Green good blue bad.JPG Professor bumpy.JPG Wire foot.JPG Bumpy's foot.JPG Bumpy rumble.JPG Bumpy fighting.JPG Haliluyah.JPG Squishworry.JPG Bumpy dizzy.JPG Bumpy snagged by the rocket.JPG Rocket starting up.JPG JUST DO IT.JPG Molly hitting bumpy on the nose.JPG I should have felt it in my heart.JPG I should have thought of that with my new brain.JPG Tell squish you are sorry.JPG Shake well before using.JPG The moral fairy's lessons.JPG Molly as the moral fairy.JPG Behold.JPG There is always hope.JPG Squish of the future.JPG Bowing to future squish.JPG Future squishington.JPG Are you the ghost of christmas past.JPG Three times as offensive.JPG 3 upset bumpies.JPG Squish with his feelings hurt.JPG Squish getting upset again.JPG But i wanted to thank him.JPG Or where he got that skanky fairy.JPG I dont know who he was.JPG Future squish sneezing himself away.JPG Heroic future squish.JPG I had a little help from a friend.JPG How did you know just the right words to say.JPG We're sorry squishington.JPG All 3 bumpies exploding.JPG OH YEAH.JPG You vanish i'm staying why i outta.JPG Youre right squish hey you two shows over you can vanish now.JPG Um how come there are still 3 of you mr bumpy.JPG Squishington blowing up.JPG Oops looks like it means its the end of the show.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes